


Lost in Empty Pillowtalk Again

by Just_End_It



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_End_It/pseuds/Just_End_It
Summary: Louis watched his boy gesture animatedly, sat back against a headboard and his face expressive while talking about how he spent the past weekend.He loved this boy so much.





	Lost in Empty Pillowtalk Again

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "If These Sheets Were States" by All Time Low. 
> 
> This was written while I was at work with some time to waste.

Louis watched his boy gesture animatedly, sat back against a headboard and his face expressive while talking about how he spent the past weekend. He studied the way Harry's brows would furrow when he got too excited and started stumbling over his words, the quirk of his lips when he was telling a particularly terrible joke, the spark in his eyes each time Louis would smile or nod along.

 

He loved this boy so much.

 

\---

 

Harry kept on with his story, not even really knowing what he was talking about anymore and just completely rambling. He continued on, cracking jokes to see Louis’ eyes crinkle up with his smile. His boy was still tucked up under a heavy blanket, face half buried in his pillow, and his hair sticking up all over. He watched as Louis stretched his arm out from under the blanket, showing a slip of his bare shoulder, a peak of his chest.

 

“Haz, you okay babe?”

 

Harry shook himself out of where he had zoned out, distracted by the showing of extra skin and still so completely gone for this boy after so many years.

 

\---

 

Louis giggled at Harry, knowing exactly why he had spaced off with that dumb look on his face. 

 

“See something you like, Harold?” he teased, a grin stretching his face. 

 

Harry smiled fondly, “I definitely am seeing something I like, but I’d love to see a bit more of him.”

 

Louis gasped dramatically and placed a hand against his chest, baring a bit more of his tattoos and the pink of a nipple. “Why I never! What kind of boy do you think I am?” 

 

They both burst into giggles.

 

\---

 

When they had finally calmed down, Harry watched as the side of Louis’ mouth pulled down, a bit of sadness entering his eyes. 

 

“Harry, I miss you,” Louis whispered, as if it was a secret. 

 

“I miss you too, Lou. We'll be together soon.” He hoped his voice came through as sure as he felt. 

 

“I need to get up and get ready for shit today,” his boy sighed, starting to sit up on the bed. 

 

“And I need to go to sleep. I'll talk to you later, yeah? Have a good day. I love you Lou.” 

 

“I love you too Harry. Goodnight.” 

 

And the phone screen went black.


End file.
